legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - La Folia's Rage
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA '' ''Episode 2 - La Folia's Rage Previous Episode: LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Daily Life '' 4af82f05b9a47ab31b0bd4482d22dd79_400x400.png ''Opening '' '' ''Part 0 '17 April' 'Japan - 03:52 PM' 'Tenguu City - La Folia's house' ---- '' Katarina was sleeping. She was extremely tired after one more stressful situation at the school. La Folia and Katarina live in the same house, and both share the same bed. La Folia and Katarina sleeps in different sides of the bed, however. Since Katarina was a child, she suffered from the same nightmare every night. After the death of her parents, the Couteau family, these nightmares have tended to got worse. In Katarina's mind Shadow people surrounded ''Katarina 'as she covered her ears with fear.'' ''- (???): It's all your fault!'' ''- (???): Monster! You should die!'' ''- (???): Why you still live...'' ''- '(???): Your parents died because of you! '' ''- '''Katarina: No! No! No! YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND!'' ''- (???): HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Look at this stupid woman! You weak. You just can not stand the reality and try to "play" the happy girl in front of others to hide your dark past! '' Dozens of male and female voices spoke the same sentence at the same time. ''Katarina started to cry asking for help while dozens of voices laughed at her. 'The shadows that said those phrases disappeared in the darkness one by one.'' ''- (???): Your parents... - A male voice could be heard in the darkness. From there, a man with silver hair in a black suit came out of the darkness. His face was covered in darkness.'' ''- '''Katarina: Ahn? - Katarina looked at the man in a black suit.'' ''- Man in Suit: They never existed. Because you life is a lie. You're just a figment of my manipulation. Every moment. Each respiration. Every feeling. Everything is a lie. Your suffering will end soon. - After the Man in the suit said such thing, Katarina's parents appeared in front of the man. Haruko Couteau, Katarina's mother and Iruka Couteau, Katarina's father. They were screaming for help in panic and despair.'' ''- Haruko: Help me! Katarina! '' ''- Iruka: Katarina, you know I always loved you! Please! Save me!'' ''- Main in Suit: Choose only one of your precious parents. One of them will die.'' The man in the black suit pulled a sword from his belly and prepared the sword as the parents of Katarina cried in despair. ''- Haruko: CHOOSE ME! CHOOSE ME YOU FOOL!'' ''- Iruka: NO! CHOOSE ME! YOU IDIOT! '' Katarina started to cry and looked at her parents in despair. Katarina couldn't speak as she was sobbing insanely. ''- Katarina: I-I CAN'T!'' Katarina cried. ''- Man in Suit: Oh, well...'' ''-''' Iruka': Katarina!!! How can you be so weak!!!?'' Katarina, your coward!!'' ''- Man in Suit: Time is over. Fufufu.'' ''- Haruko: YOU COWARD! I'LL HUNT YOU IN HE-'' The man in the suit then threw the blade against the parents of Katarina. However, before she could see the rest she woke up from the nightmare shaking, sweaty and pale. '' ''- '''Katarina': That nightmare again... Again, again, again, again, again and again...'' Katarina said while shaking. ''- Katarina: Mommy, Daddy... Katarina began to cry in silence. '' La Folia was awake and heard everything, but she pretended to be asleep while she felt sad to see Katarina's state. ''Part 1 'In the next day...' ''Katarina was getting ready for another day at the Raizen School when she walked into the kitchen and saw La Folia making breakfast. ''- Katarina: Ohayou!! (Good morning in Japanese).'' ''- La Folia: Ah, Good morning, Katarina. Using Japanese words again? When you say some Japanese word you sound funny. - La Folia let out a smile.'' ''- La Folia: Hey... Katarina...'' ''- Katarina: Uhm? - Katarina said while eating a bread.'' '' '' ''- La Folia: Are you... feeling okay?'' Katarina finished the bread and said "Yes! I never felt so good!" ''- La Folia: Ok, then... But Katarina, if you need something... just tell me. - La Folia said and give a kiss in her head.'' ''- Katarina: R-right. '' ''Part 2 '25 minutes later, Katarina and La Folia arrived at Raizen School' ''As Katarina and La Folia arrived at the school, a student named Ahiru ran up to them. ''- Ahiru: Good morning! Ahiru said as she grabbed Katarina's breasts'' ''- Katarina: Good M-morning, Ahiru. I see your stupid hobby still alive... '' Katarina said in frustration. ''- Ahiru: Hmmmm. I see. "They" grew up again!'' La Folia get Ahiru by her uniform and put her away from Katarina. ''- La Folia: Ahiru. I said many times to stop doing this!'' ''- Ahiru: I just can't!'' ''- La Folia: I know this feeling... I CAN'T STOP TOO!'' ''- Ahiru: You selfish! You just want "them" to yourself!'' Ahiru and La Folia started to fight about some "plot" but Katarina interrupted them. ''- Katarina: What you guys talking about?.... Street fight!?'' ''- Ahiru and La Folia: NO!'' ''Part 3 '5 Hours later. The class was over' ''After the end of the day, La Folia and Katarina were leaving the school. ''- Katarina: Another stupid day!'' ''- La Folia: Agree...'' After they were leaving the school, La Folia saw a man in the woods. He was a student from Raizen School; black hair; dark-blue eyes and was wearing a the uniform of the school. The man waved to La Folia as a sigh to make her come to his location. ''- Katarina: Any problem, La Folia?'' ''- La Folia: Ahh! It's nothing. Katarina, go first to home. I'll go after you, I arrive in 1 hour. Ah, and please take my bag with you! I forget my cell phone on the school.'' Katarina': Ok, no problem. You need hel--'' ''La Folia blocked Katarina's word before she could finish. ''- La Folia: No, thanks! It's very quickly!'' ''- Katarina: Right then. See you later. - Said Katarina as she walked away.'' ''- La Folia: See you later - La Folia waved to Katarina.'' '''''1 Minute later ''- La Folia: What you want, Kumagawa Misogi? '' La Folia asked to the teen boy on the woods. ''- Misogi: Nothing special. I'm just here by the order of Milady. In other words, my Ojou-sama. It's about our treated. The treated you made with the KnightWalker Family and the Student Council. My Lady want to talk with you about your "mistake". '' Kumagawa Misogi said that proudly. ''- La Folia: Ojou-sama? Ahh! HAHAHA! You mean that bitch which is unable to act by her own. Always depending on her mindless minions like you to do her dirty work. '' La Folia said sarcastically ''- Misogi: How you fucking dare you to talk like that about Milady! Her orders are absolute! Your life is her hands, you know that too! '' Misogi raised his voice as he shook his fists. ''- La Folia: Stupid boy...'' Both looked at each other with faces full of rage for the next 15 seconds until Misogi interrupted the climate. ''- Misogi: Never mind. My Ojou will finish you in the right time. And I'll be there to watch it. Fufufu.'' ''- La Folia: Tsk! '' ''- Misogi: Come. Milady is waiting you in her building.'' ''- La Folia: As she wish.'' Both left the school campus as La Folia followed Misogi to the metropolitan area of Tenguu city at night. ''Part 4 'At KnightWalker District' '30 minutes later' ''La Folia and Misogi were at the elevator of the Building No.1 of KnightWalker District. The KnightWalker family are so powerful that they have a city district of Tenguu City with several buildings. ''- La Folia: Your Ojou-sama and her "daddy" are very rich. I can see it. '' La Folia said as she watched the building in the Glass Elevator ''- Misogi: It's obvious. The KnightWalker family is the most powerful conglomerate mobster family of the world.'' ''- La Folia: Hum!'' At the last floor, the "Ojou-sama" of Misogi was waiting in her office. However, at some point, one unhappy guy tried to buy weapons from the KnightWalker Family and did not paid the debt. He was being "judged" by Misogi's Ojou-sama when La Folia and Misogi arrived. ''Misogi and La Folia walked through the corridors of the building to the office of the Ojou-sama. 2 minutes after, both arrived at the front of the office. However...'' ''- (???): Please! Milady! Have mercy! I just need more time!'' A masculine voiced could be heard behind the door. ''- (???): Just 1 week! Yes! Yes! Just 1 week is enough to pay my debt!'' After the masculine voiced said that, a female voice could be heard next. ''- (???): Hmm... I don't know. You can't be helped. In our rules we should give two months to make our clients pay for our products but "my" rules are another thing.'' ''- (???): Wait! Wait! What is it!'? ''PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T! AHHHH!!! *gun fire* A sound of a gun was heard behind the door as La Folia and Misagi heard what was happening on the other side. La Folia was amazed looking at the door she had just heard. But Misagi was smiling as usual. ''- (???): Seriously. Why papa always make me to do this work? I'm tired killing people. It has been 123 just in this week. '' The female voice said after she killed the man behind the door. But... ''- (???): Ahh... Misogi-kun. I know you and our guest are there. Do come in.'' ''- La Folia: Wha--'' La Folia asked herself how the female voice know she and Misogi was there. There were no camera around. But she already know who was there. ''- Misogi: Yes, Milady.'' Misogi opened the door. When Misogi opened the door of the office, a blood pool were forming the floor as La Folia watched the gore scene of a dead man in a suit with his head exploded. ''- (???): Welcome, Misogi-chan. Welcome you too, La Folia-chan.'' La Folia looked at the women in the desk in the end of the office. She was sitting in her chair like a child. ''- La Folia: It's been a while... Eckidina KnightWalker.'' ''- Eckidina: Hello there, La Folia-chan!'' ''- La Folia: Stop calling me with "-chan". I don't want to hear it from you.'' ''- Eckidina: I see you still arrogant. Well! I don't my mind. - Eckidina said as she raised from her chair.'' ''- La Folia: And you still the same murderous bitch ever. How the hell someone like you is doing in our school? Someone like you should be in striptease club or in a prostitute party.'' ''- Misogi: You bitch!!! '' Misagi screamed as he pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it to La Folia's head. ''- La Folia: Oia, the boy has some "balls" there.'' ''- Eckidina: Oh, c'mon Misogi. Put this gun down. I love La Folia like she is. Besides, if we kill her here, we're going to have problems later.'' Misogi pulled his gun down. ''- Misogi: Positive, Milady. Sorry for my stupid action.'' ''- Eckidina: It's okay. There is no one on the Student Council that can't hate La Folia.'' ''- La Folia: Why did you called me here?'' ''- Eckidina: You forget? Our tract.'' ''- La Folia: You "mindless puppet" here said something about "mistake".'' ''- Eckidina: Ah, yes! We're going to talk about it. - Eckidina said that as she walked through the room until La Folia's position.'' Eckidina put her mouth near La Folia's ear and said: ''- Eckidina: You're helping Katarina Couteau too much.'' ''- La Folia: What did you say?!'' ''- Eckidina: One year ago, I told you to stop talking with Katarina. But you still friendly with her. Katarina is an arrogant idiot who needs to know the real dark corridors of this city. And there is nothing else great than see her drown in her own tears of loneliness. You saved that girl from committing suicide seven years ago when her parents died, and so you are the only person she really trust and love. If you stop being friendly with her, she would be an unhappy person again and commit suicide. I can send a order to kill her anytime if I want, but in my opinion; death has to be something artistic that make me clap.'' Eckidina walked away from La Folia until to the window of her office. From the office, the whole city at night could be seen. ''- Eckidina: You made this contract with me to save the children from the orphanage that you helped build with the money from your family. Just one word from me and 300 head of brats will roll across the floor. I honestly confess that kill children much more fun when her parents watching, so I decide to kidnap these children, send them in prisons starving before the eyes of their mother, you.'' ''- La Folia: You mons--'' ''- Eckidina: Monster? Oh, Please. I'm just doing what I consider a "hobby".'' ''- La Folia: Ok... I'll try.. '' La Folia was insecure about her own words, but she wasn't taking her words seriously. ''- Eckidina: Good. Death is something amazing, so I'll invite you when Katarina commit suicide.'' ''- La Folia: You are like a villain in this story. You're a monster but you give me no choice.'' ''- Eckidina: Villain? Villain? Villain?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! '' Eckidina laughed at the word "villain". ''- Eckidina: Seriously. Who the hell wanna be a "villain". A person who considers himself a villain, and is proud to show he is "evil" is a person with dementia. '' ''- La Folia: That's right.'' ''- Eckidina: Well, that was our little happy chat.'' ''- La Folia: I'm leaving. Don't dare invite me again.'' ''- Eckidina: Okay, okay, okay. But.... La Folia...'' La Folia turned around and looked at Eckidina letting out a evil grin. ''- Eckidina: 'If you betray our tract. I'll kill Katarina Couteau and the children of that myself... And I'll make you hear every scream while I tear their skin off. Fufufu.'' La Folia's eyes opened in anger. La Folia quickly clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and flew over Eckidina ready to kill her. ''- '''La Folia: I'm gonna fucking kill you!!!'' ''- Eckidina: My goddess. '' When Eckidina said that, La Folia was feeling she was in slow motion. Everything around become black and Eckidina was the only person that was there. As La Folia's fist was approaching Eckidina, Eckidina just give a slap in La Folia's chest. That was enough to make La Folia fly 5 meters up the other side of the room. La Folia hit her back against the wall, making her throw up a huge amount of blood. ''- Misogi: Amazing, Milady! '' Said Misagi surprised by Eckidina's move. ''- Eckidina: It's obvious. There is no one in this country stronger than me. The KnightWalker Family has the most powerful fighting style of the history.'' Eckidina turned her head to La Folia. ''- Eckidina: You understand now, La Folia-chan? '' Eckidina said while trying to be "soft". ''- La Folia: You bit---'' La Folia was interrupted by her own blood. ''- Eckidina: Go home now. Katarina is waiting you, right? See you tomorrow in the school! '' After Eckidina said that, 2 security guards entered the room and carried La Folia to the exit door of the building. The guards left La Folia in the street with critical injuries. ''- La Folia: I'm gonna kill her...'' La Folia said as she was on the ground. ''Part 5 (Final) 'At La Folia's house' '' Katarina was playing cards alone. ''- Katarina: Ummm.... She is late...'' Katarina heard the front door open. ''- La Folia: I'm home... Katarina, I'm back.'' ''- Katarina: Welcome ba- LA FOLIA! '' Katarina shouted her name when she saw her injuries. ''Katarina ran to La Folia and carried her to her room. '' ''- '''La Folia: Thanks...'' ''- Katarina: What happened?'' ''- La Folia: Nothing. Just some fight with another girl. Don't worry about it. '' She couldn't talk about her tract with Eckidina to anyone. ''- Katarina: I see.'' ''- La Folia: I'm going to sleep after I take a shower. Sorry, Katarina, no dinner for you today. You gonna eat preserved food.'' ''- Katarina: I understand. No problem. Good night. '' Katarina was very serious; something rare. ''Katarina left the room. Leaving La Folia alone.'' ''- La Folia: This is okay. This is the right thing. '' LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA '' ''Episode 2: La Folia's Rage To Be Continued... ''Ending ''' ' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Transcripts Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Light Novel Style